lily and james potter live that night on halloween
by Onginal.Murfin
Summary: this is basically the story of lily,james,harry,emily and melissa potter who all survive Voldemort's Avada Kedavra rated t just incase.
1. Chapter 1

James & Lily potter live

Chapter 1

"James"! Yelled lily "James quick"!

"Lily what is it?" James ran into the room to see lily practically on the floor in pain

"What does it look like you idiot?" she yelled in return "The baby is coming"

"Oh god, oh god not yet I'm not ready" James said in panic

James grabbed the car keys, as it was not safe for lily to floo travel while she was in labour.

It took almost an hour for them to arrive at the hospital James ran in with lily and asked were lily should go they ran down the corridor and almost fainted with excitement.

"Mrs Potter were you aware that you were having twins?" the healer yelled over the screams

"No" lily screamed back "I was told it was only the one"

"Its twins lily" Sarah the second healer yelled Sarah was one of lily's friends at Hogwarts

Sometime after James heard that the screams had stopped, ran into the room, and saw lily-holding twins. TWINS? What was going on there is no way she had twins

"Well Mr Potter here is your son harry James potter and daughter Emily lily potter" Sarah said

"Sarah please call me James I've told you that more times than enough," James told her.

The next day lily was allowed to leave with the twins some time after three in the afternoon.

She still couldn't believe she had twins the healers had told her it was just the one baby not two it seemed Emily was hiding somewhere when she was born it was such a surprise nonetheless lily loved her all the same and she was right to do so.

A year had passed since the twins were born and it was such a surprise to find out lily was pregnant again this time they made sure to tell her it was only the one and they were positive this time it was also a surprise to find she was due two weeks before Halloween James was working over time and was frantic it was only two day till the baby arrived and he was definitely not ready for this one.

An auror walked over to his desk frantically "James hurry it's lily she's having the baby Sarah has already took her to st mungo's"

"But it's too days before she has the baby what are you talking about?" James almost yelled.

James ran into the hospital when he arrived and ran to the birth ward were lily was waiting holdind a baby girl who looked just like him and harry except she and harry had lily's eyes.

"Her name's Melissa" lily smiled

When james looked at Melissa her hair colour started to change

"Lily? Did you know she was a metamorphmagus?" he whisper yelled

"Yes james we're allowed home now can we go?"

Ten minutes later they arrived at godrics hollow and entered the house it seemed like a bomb had gone of as soon as harry and Emily saw Melissa they were delighted to be big brother's and sister's James and lily couldn't help but smile at their reaction.


	2. Chapter 2 the rebounding curse

chapter 2

many weeks had passed and still it was like the first day they walked into the house with baby melissa the other two were just as happy as they were when Lily had harry and emily.  
James still it seemed was not ready for the baby to arrive (A/n he is as shocked as ever lol please any reviews please and also I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.)  
halloween night was fast approaching harry and emily were *helping*  
Lily with the party they were having.  
Sirius,remus and peter all turned up and a few others that Lily went to school with.  
even their aunt petunia showed up and pleaded forgiveness from their mother which of course they knew nothing about.  
Lily took a moment to tell if her sister was telling the truth and decided to forgive her.

The party went on into the night and finally finished at about 2:00 in the morning.  
Lily was just finished cleaning up the party while James was putting harry,emily and melissa to bed.  
James came down the stairs and sat beside Lily in the kitchen and smiled at her "Great party Lil's" using the nickname she hated most.  
"Why thank you potty" Lily said using the worst nickname in his opinion.  
It was then the door came crashing open and they heard the kids crying from being awoken by the noise.  
Lily and James grabbed their wand's and ran into the hall there standing looking at them was tom riddle A.K.A lord Voldemort "No!" they yelled and ran up the stairs and grabbed the kids "get away now riddle"  
He just walked into the room and laughed "step aside and let me kill them now" He said in a high cold voice "Never!" James and lily yelled in unison "Bravery what a pity you have to die now" he sneered "You will never kills my masters" a house-elf yelled jumping out of no where "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand towards the creature annd it was dead before it hit the ground "Blinky" Lily whispered faintly "Not b-blinky"  
"Avada kedavra" Voldemort pointed his wand at all the people standing in the room it was then an invisible force field appeared and the curse rebounded leaving a single scar on each of their foreheads.  
"Lily you okay" James asked "Yes what happened? why did the curse not work?" she asked "I-i dont know lets go to dumbledore we have to make sure he doesnt put Sirius in azkaban and make sure he gets peter that little rat". 


	3. THE POTTERS VISIT DUMBLEDORE

ch3

Albus dumbledore was surprised to find lily and james potter in his office when he returned from the kitchens he had expeceted for voldemort to kill them all he hated them and the look of pure fury reached lily's face and she was not happy.  
"How dare you set us up?" she snarled "Lily i dont know what youre talking about" albus lied.  
"You know fine rightly what im talking about" she yelled "Did you make sure sirius was kept out of azkaban?"  
James intervened quickly "Im not keeping that bastard out of prison" albus screamed "He turned you over to voldemort" "No peter did we switched secret keeper when sirius was worried about voldemort thinking it would be obvious that we chose him so we switched to peter without telling anyone"James said calmly "You switched without telling me?" Albus seethed "Oh what's it to you albus?" lily said shrewdly "I offered to be your secret keeper and you chose pettigrew?" He all but yelled "Yes and we would never have chosen you seeing as how you wanted us dead anyway" James said "Now if you dont mind im taking my family to the ministry to make sure sirius isn't conficted"  
And with that the family turned and walked towards the fireplace and threw in some floo powder and called "Ministry Of Magic"  
and they were gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

When James and Lily arrived at the ministry they where angered at the sight of albus some how he had arrived before them and was conversing with the minister of magic oswald fudge. "Minister please you have to convict sirius black right away he was the potters secret keeper I no this because I suggested him" Dumbledore was saying "Minister!" called James the minister turned in surprise "Jame's we we're about to send you an owl, sirius will be convicted right away" he said quickly "No! he wasn't our secret keeper we used peter pettigrew!" James and Lily said "P-pettigrew? you used peter pettigrew?" dumbledore asked angrily "I suggested sirius because he was the best choice for the both of you and you use peter?" he said all this in one breath.  
"Yes!" James all but yelled "Peter! you little RAT!" he yelled and ran towards a very fat man who just apparated into the ministry,no doubt to turn sirius in.  
"J-james? no i didnt mean to please the dark lord what gain would i have had if i refused him?" he asked pleadingly "He would've killed me!"  
"Then you should have died,died for your friends as we would have you peter!" Lily yelled "Peter pettigrew i hereby arrest you for the attempted murders of lily,james,harry,emily and melissa potter"  
Minister fudge said "You shall have a trial beforehand" "it is happening now minister" said Amelia bones stepping out of her office "Of course amelia" fudge said a little pink around the face Amelia didn't notice but Lily did she smiled they deserved some happiness in potter family followed the two ministry workers to the courtrooms.  
"We are here to set forth a trial for the accused,Peter Pettigrew" Said Cornelius The Azkaban Gaurds brought peter into the courtroom.  
"Peter Pettigrew are you aware of the dangers you put an innocent Life Including the lives of your dear friends?"  
He asked "Y-yes B-but" Peter started but Fudge interupted him "And you still gave them up to he who must not be harmed?"  
"I d-didn't mean too,the dark lord what is there to gain from denying him?" He stuttered "Only Innocent lives peter" Spat Sirius "Quiet Mr Black!" Snapped Madame Bones Sirius shut up and watched the trial From then onwards,not long after fudge was saying "All in favour of conviction?" Near enough half of the Courtroom raised their hands "All in favour of clearing the accused of all charges" Only Five people Raised their hands this time.  
"Peter Pettigrew you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban" Fudge said The Dementors took pettigrew out of the courtroom and led him to Azkaban James and Lily turned towards Dumbledore And saw with triumph that his face was red with fury.  
Lily being an excellent legilimins Was able to read his Mind it went as follows 'How dare they! how dare they convict my spy! they should have convicted Sirius at least then it would be easier to Get the potter's killed' "Minister" called Lily "The headmaster had planted peter as spy"  
"Your prove Madam?" asked fudge "Well i'm an excellent legilimins and therefore able to read his mind and heard everything" she stood and took a vial from her pocket and looked towards The minister "You may" he said "What is that Lily?" Dumbledore asked nervously "veritaserum" She said flatly "No i will not allow it!" Dumbledore all but yelled Lily walked towards him murder in her eye's "How dare you put me and James in danger better still how dare you put my children in danger?"  
"Lily I have know idea what your talking about!" Albus protested The minister was watching this little scene with amusement 'so albus fears lily potter eh?' He thought Albus looked towards him and pleaded "Minister it's illegal to use such a potion"  
"Ah but it's only illegal when your using it for self knowledge,however this is not so I will allow it" Oswald told him so Lily poured some of the potion into a cup of tea when albus wasn't watching 'she is darn right feisty' he thought but cringed when he thought about what lord potter could do to him.  
"Very well headmaster at least drink tea with us" Lily said convincinly "Er,ok why not" said Albus nervously He drank the tea and felt as if all the weight of the world had just lifted of his shoulders "Albus,Where you planning for Voldemort to kill me James and the kids?" Lily asked "Yes! and I was right to do so" He answered before he could stop himself The minister was shocked to say the least 'albus dumbledore a murderer?' he wondered "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,you are hereby sentenced to Ten years imprisonment in azkaban for this" Fudge said while calling over Dementors to take him to the prison.  
"No! please we had a deal Lily i tell the truth and you help me through it!" he said "That was before you planned to Kill me and my Family!" Lily yelled The potter's where surprised it had took such a short time to imprison dumbles "Minister,may we go home?" James asked "Yes you may now i must tell you that Dumbledore has been stripped from headmaster at hogwarts" Fudge said "I was wondering if you would take the job Mrs potter?" "Oh i will get back to you on that minister i'm not really sure right now" Lily told him "very well" Fudge said and turned towards his office and walked in.  
The potters arrived home,or at least they where living there,they where living with James best friends Remus and Sirius,at about 11:00 in the morning.  
They fell asleep as one because they had had the worst day ever,Both James and Lily where thinking that Lily should take the job it would help them so much.  
and so they slept and dreamed about lily as headmistress at hogwarts and where very happy indeed.

Hey guys im not sure you want to hear from me anymore...So sorry about taking long to post this chapter can you ever forgive me?  
R&R and let me know if im going downhill and i will correct it.

~Onginal,Murfin 


	5. Chapter 5

**Headmistress**

**It was two weeks after Dumbledore's imprisonment; Lily was at loss on what she should do.**

"**James?" She asked**

"**Yeah, lily?" He answered**

"**Do you think I should do it?"**

"**Do what dear?" He asked**

"**Become Headmistress James!" Lily said frustrated**

**James sighed, "Lil's even if I say no you're going to do it, right?" **

**Lily nodded, "But James, what about you, the kids?"**

**James actually grinned, 'What on earth? He wants rid of me, Lily thought**

"**You can get a Family suite Lily." He told her, albeit after seeing her look.**

**Lily smiled, "Perfect, pack your bags." **

**James sighed, he hate's packing.**

"**Well? Get to it, James!" Lily screamed**

**And she left to pack the kid's clothes.**

**Well guys? What do you think? Please let me know!**


End file.
